


Siren's Song

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Of Judges and Warriors [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, I can't? Put this into a genre?, It's only very little angsty? And not sad or feely? Or romantic???????, Literally what the fuck do I tag this, Pundyne, SansDyne, WHAT IS THIS WHAT DID I JUST WRITE I CAN'T TELL, anyways I love this ship and will have to provide my own content for it whopdeedo, heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: She was crying. She hadn’t noticed until she rose her head to look at her dying friend in the eye sockets but found her vision blurred with tears. Sans’s expressions softened. “it’s okay.”





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, okay, so, I literally have no idea what the hell this is, but my friend gave me a prompt that just said "music," and I'm currently writing four different ideas, (on the same ship,) about this very prompt, this just happened to be the first to be finished.
> 
> Ha. That was one long as sentence. Also, I literally have not written in ages, so this could possibly be the cringiest thing you'll ever read. You've been warned.
> 
> Oh! Also, these lyrics are NOT original! They're from this video right here, which I love very much! Give it a listen! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw3z_rbfrFQ

"Shit," the captain of the Royal Guard cursed, kicking down the door of her own house and rushing inside, "shit, shit, _shit_." 

"h-heh, jeez undyne, didn't know you were such a potty mouth." The short punny skeleton choked out from arms, looking at her tiredly. "Shut up! Don't waste your energy, just.." She muttered, placing him on her table. "Take your shirt off." She instructed as she busied herself with taking her armor off herself.

Sans let out a low whistle and fanned himself. "you're so forward, 'dyne. 'least take me out on a date first." He joked, before his words developed into a coughing fit. Undyne felt panic rise into her throat as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Stop messing around, punk! This is serious!" She shouted, grabbing his hoodie and ridding him of it, followed by his shirt.

Her eye widened as she stared at the gnarly gash that decorated the skeleton's rib cage. She felt a choked sound escape her before she could stop it, and she slapped her hand over her mouth. The perfect curved line began from Sans's right collarbone and ended at his last left rib. It seeped a royal blue essence and an unknown red substance than Undyne couldn't for the life of her care to distinguish at the current moment.

" _Fuck_ ,” she breathed, looking at the injury. “h-heh, that b-bad?” The skeleton stuttered, partially out of embarrassment at being exposed, and partially because he was dying and speaking was difficult. “It’ll be fine. I-I’ll use my healing magic and heal you, and you’ll be fine,” she ranted as her hands began to glow a vibrant green, “you’ll be okay.” 

“it s-sounds like you’re trying to c-convince yourself m-more than--” Sans cut himself off with a pained groan as she placed her hands on his ribs to apply her magic. “u-undyne..” The skeleton called, but the fish-like monster shushed him and concentrated her magic into her hands. She knows that healing him won’t do anything. “undyne.” When a monster’s HP is depleted, they’re as good as dust, and no amount of healing could save them from their demise. “undyne.” Yet here Sans was, no HP, and obviously not dust, so that had to mean something, right?

She suddenly felt a small, skeletal hand wrap around her wrist and push it away from the damaged rib cage. She was crying. She hadn’t noticed until she rose her head to look at her dying friend in the eye sockets but found her vision blurred with tears. Sans’s expressions softened. “it’s okay.” He whispered. She shut her eye tightly and placed her hands on the table, growling.

“It’s _not_!” The warrior shouted with her head down. “What the _hell_ was I thinking, leaving you to fend off the human alone?! I should’ve just let Papyrus carry the evacuation himself and stayed with you, but I _didn’t_ , and now you’re..Y-You’re...” She trailed off, clawing at the wooden surface of the table. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him and say it. 

Sans’s neutral grin fell into a frown. He grabbed her chin with his hand and lifted her head up so he can look at her. The action felt very intimate, like it was something that people that were more than friends would do, but neither cared. “i _told_ you to go. if you hadn’t g-gone with papyrus, he w-would’ve stayed, a-and all three of us would’ve died. better me than you.” 

“Don’t say that.” She muttered. She felt too tired to shout. “Just..” She whimpered, pressing her forehead against his as more tears poured out of her uncovered eye. “Don’t die.” She softly murmured. It was all she could get out. If she had left her mouth open for longer, shedding a few tears would have turned into full blown sobbing.

Still, the skeleton had the audacity to laugh at the request. “i’ll be back b-before you know it, ‘dyne. p-promise.” He rasped out, raising his hand to the back of her neck and pushing his forehead to hers. She opened her eye to look at him, and his flickering eyelights stared back. There was..something in the air. They couldn’t tell was it was. There was just something heavy that weighed both of their chests, like it needed to be done, before it was too late.

She didn’t understand what he meant, and didn’t bother to ask. “man,” the skeleton laughed, “this sucks.” She stared at him for a moment. “Yeah.” She replied. “i wish... i could ask papyrus if he wants anything.” Sans admitted out of the blue as he heaved a sigh, followed but an immediate grunt of pain. Undyne blinked repeatedly, then laughed softly.

“You..you fucking selfless idiot..” She muttered, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. Unexpectedly, Sans let out a scoff. “believe me, i’m anything but.” He hissed. “if anything, i just gave that kid more to play with. i probably just ruined everything. but i hated just standing around. it fucking sucked watching everyone die over and over _and over_ \---”

“I literally have no idea what the shit you’re talking about,” Undyne announced, proceeding to wipe the blue tears that started to fall out of his eyesockets. “None of what you ever say or do makes sense. You don’t make sense.” Somehow, that was the most endearing thing that Undyne had ever said to him. 

Sans snickered. “i wish i could explain, but.. i-i don’t think i’ve got much t-time, heheheh..” He shrugged, placing a hand on his injured chest. “do _you_ want anything?” He questioned softly, looking her in the eye. She gulped. She found herself unable to properly respond. She wanted many things. She wanted to capture the human. She wanted to see the surface. She wanted him to not die. She wanted to.. to..

She shook her head.

“Do you?” She retorted. Sans acted as if he was in deep thought for a moment. “i really want some grillby’s right now.” He said jokingly. However, Undyne took a step back and prepared to go to the abandoned bar to get him something. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. “i-i was kidding! d-don’t leave.” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

She blinked at her wrist and looked at him. He pulled his hand back, embarrassed by his outburst. However, Undyne reached forward and grabbed his hand. “Okay.” She told him. Sans swallowed, somehow, as his mouth felt even drier than it usually was. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was truly just a few minutes. 

He surely was taking his time on dying. 

“i..guess there is one other thing i want right now. can you do something for me?” Sans hesitantly admitted. Undyne placed her hand on his jaw and gazed at him. “ _Anything_.” She felt his mouth part slightly in shock, and stared at it as it clacked shut. 

“play something for me.” He said. Undyne scrunched her eyebrows in confused at the request. “What?” She questioned. “you a-asked if i w-wanted anything too. play something for me, o-on your piano.” As he elaborated, she followed to where his hand was pointing: the giant black piano behind them.

After a few moments of even more awkward silence, he spoke once more. “you.. you can play, right?” He hesitantly muttered. “Y-Yeah! Yeah. I’m just.. really out of practice.” She replied, shocked. This was certainly not what she expected. She didn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t that.

When was the last time she’d even touched the instrument? It probably would’ve been dusty, if not for Papyrus making sure to clean it every time he came to “train.” And when was the last time she’d ever been asked to play? She can’t remember if she ever was. She was lost in thought when she heard Sans speak. “y..you d-don’t have to if you don’t want t-”

“ _No!_ N-No, no, I’ll do it! I want to play something. For you.” She yelled quickly, waving her arms around slightly. He blinked at her antics silently, his grin stretching into something along the lines of an amused smile. She grumbled when she felt heat rise to her face, because it was certainly not the time to be this way. 

What was “this way?” It was all too confusing for her to bear. Still she grabbed the chair at her table and placed it behind the piano’s chair. She slipped her hands under the shorter skeleton, and was hit with the realization of just how small he was without his hoodie as she carried him and set him down on the chair she’d just moved. 

She sat on the piano’s chair, now back-to-back with Sans. She felt his spine on her back as he rested against her, too tired to hold himself up. He didn’t seem to notice he was doing it, but she sure did. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled, stared at her piano keys, and prayed to whatever deity out there that she doesn’t fuck up.

_“Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully,”_

Undyne felt the skeleton behind her suddenly perk up. Neither of them expected her to sing as soon as she hit the first key, but here they were. She knew her voice wasn’t the greatest. Not only was her voice naturally raspy, but it only got even more so as she grew and yelled louder. She paused, giving the other a chance to interject, to tell her that he only wanted the music. 

He didn’t. In fact, he seemed to settle in more. She took that as a good sign.

_“At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity.”_

She removed her hands from the keys and let a few notes fly from her throat. She didn’t care how horrid they sounded, and it didn’t seem the dying skeleton behind her did either.

Dying.

She forgot he was dying.

_“Sailors live so restlessly,_

_Come with me, sleep peacefully._

_Listen to this siren's song,_

_Worry not for nothing's wrong.”_

That was a lie. _Everything_ was wrong. He was _dying_ , and it felt like she was dying too, and then there was that damn heavy feeling in her chest, like there’s still something she has to do.

_“Let my voice lead you this way,_

_I will not lead you astray._

_Trust me as we reach the side,_

_Jumping out where men have died.”_

 

In her moment of silence, she heard his breath quicken. He was close.

 

_“Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully._

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity.”_

 

She heard a small intake of breath and a pause. She briefly wondered why, as skeletons did not need to breathe.

 

_“Let the ocean fill your lungs,_

_Struggle not, soon peace will come._

_Taking in your final breath,_

_Sink down to the ocean's depths.”_

 

He finally exhaled, and went limp. She continued.

 

_“"I wish I could always be,_

_In the ocean's arms, you see."_

_He who'd wanted nothing more,_

_Sleeps now at the ocean floor.”_

 

She couldn’t feel him anymore.

 

_“Ocean was your lover's name,_

_You had loved her all the same._

_Now you'll always be together,_

_Sirens are so very clever._

 

_Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

_Sleeping now so peacefully._

_At the bottom of the sea,_

_Sleep for all eternity.”_

 

Despite how empty she felt, the realization of what she wanted to do came crashing down on her. 

 

It’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH YOU SHOULD'A KISSED HIM


End file.
